


Drunken Confessions

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [64]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Tony, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Tony stumbles into your room drunkenly one night.





	Drunken Confessions

Good god, you were tired. Your day had been spent with Natasha, training and training until you couldn't stand anymore. You sighed, closing your eyes. You felt sweaty and gross, but you were too exhausted for a shower. A relaxed groan left your lips. You didn't know when, but you feel into dreamless slumber.

You were woken up by your door creaking open. Feet were dragged along the floor, and something heavy landed on the mattress beside you. You forced your eyes open, and were greeted by complete darkness. When had it gotten dark? Someone mumbled beside you. "(YN)... god dammit, why can't I muster up the courage to talk to you without being drunk?" Out of curiosity you decided to keep still. Did this happen often? 

"I... dammit..." You felt something warm hovering over your cheek, before it retracted again. You now realised it was Tony who was talking, his voice slurred under the influence of alcohol.. But what was he on about? "But why would you... even be interested in someone like me?" He sounded so utterly heartbroken, it made your own heart shiver. You pretended to grumble in your sleep, turning to the side so you were closer to him. He seemed to freeze for a second before he relaxed again. 

"What I want to say is... I like you, (YN)"

You ripped your eyes open, sitting up. Tony was startled, backing away from you. You could only see the faint outline of his face, but it was enough so you could grab him by his cheeks and pull him in for a kiss. It took him a moment, but he kissed back. 

You were so glad you woke up that night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
